Behind Green Eyes
by Tacroy
Summary: One morning Harry wakes up and something is very different about him. Thrown out in a world bigger than him he is left to fend for himself. But the most unlikely of people turns out to be the one he's been looking for - another outcast just like him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own anything that remotly resembles anything that already exists. I take no credit for anything except the idea of this story. The characters all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling**

**AN: So this is what happens when you're supposed to write one story but gets destracted by a plot bunny and you do something entierly different.  
>But I do hope you'll like it.<strong>

* * *

><p>The early morning sun shone in through the window and painted the room in light. The rays fell on the unmade but empty bed. It was clear that someone had slept in it, but no one was to be seen. As time went on the rays grew stronger and explored even more of the room in its search for the 16 year old boy who lived there.<p>

Harry Potter was drawn out of the darkness of his sleep as a stray ray hit his face. He supressed a groan at the dim brightness behind his closed eyes as he stretched out his body. Every muscle in his body protested and he felt the warming floor underneath him. What had happened the night before? He wasn't entirly sure but for some reason he was on the hard floor instead of his soft bed.

Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to focus. The brightness from the sun stung his eyes but he didn't care. He turned his head away from the window and looked over at his wardrobe. It looked much bigger than usual. Underneath it he could see a sliver coin glisten in the sun. He tried to get up but all of his muscles protested. Every inch of him hurt as if he'd been running a marathon - or fighting a troll. He couldn't decide which would make him hurt most.

He slowly rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach - perhaps it would be easier to get up from this position. He placed his hands at the floor on either side of his body and tried to push himself up. But his arms trembled so bad it made him fall back down again. He groaned as his chin conected with the floor once more - this was proven to be more tricky that he first had thought.

The wonderful smell of egg and bacon reached his nose and he felt his stomach rumble. It had been so long since he'd got a decent meal since had been sent to bed without dinner the night before. He sighed. He wondered if he would be allowed to get some breakfast today or if he would have to do all the work in the garden on an empty stomach yet again.

He didn't have to think long about that since the sound of someone walking up the stairs made its way to his ears. By the sound of it it could only be his aunt. Not that he would be happy to see her - but rather her than his uncle or cousin.

"Harry!" her shrill voice travled through the door and Harry wanted to respond - but couldn't manage to find any words to speak with. There was a loud baning on the door that normaly served as the wake up call for him.

"You better be up boy," she said and opened the door.

The scent of breakfast hit him and he almost moaned at the thought of soon filling his stomach. He looked up at his aunt and was astonied by how tall she looked from this angle. He saw a frown on her face as she scaned the room.

"Where are you boy?" she asked and turned her head towards the bathroom trying to hear if someone was there.

Harry was confused. He was laying right infront of her on the floor. How could she not see him? He lifted his head to look at her and tried once more to get up. But again he collapsed on the floor and hit his head. He let out a groan and surprised himself with how high the pitch was. He opened his eyes again and saw his aunt looking down on him.

"What are you doing here you scabby beast?" she all but yelled at him. "Why on earth has that boy been hiding you here? Like that bird isn't enough!"

She moved closer and Harry was begining to freak out. What was she going on about? As she came closer he realised that she got even bigger. He tried to tell her that it was him - but all that escaped him was a small whimper. She bent down with her hand stretched out and he felt her grab him aroung the neck and drag him up from the floor.

As he lost contact with the floor his body grew limp - even more so than before. She held him up in level with her face and he realised she was huge. She studied him for a second before taking him out of the room and walking down the stairs while she kept muttering to herself.

"As if a bird isn't enough of a mess. Why does he have to keep making our lives even more miserable bringing home strays? When I get my hands on him he will be in serious troubles. Thank God I found this mess before Vernon did..."

Harry listened to her but he couldn't understand what she was going on about. What was it about taking home strays? Why would he ever do that? And why was she treating him like he wasn't him? He couldn't understand it.

On her way to the door she passed by a mirror and Harry swung his head so he could look at it. What he saw left him almost paralyzed - hanging by the scruff in his aunt's hand was a black cat with emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Should I continue on this or not?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Still don't own a single thing except for the idea to this story - nothing else.**

**AN: Second chapter already. I'm on a roll. But don't get too used to daily updates - now the weekend's over and back to reality. But I'll try to update as often as possible.  
>Thank you all who reviewed on my last chapter. I hope you'll like this one as well<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry felt his body connect with they pavement as Petunia dropped him outside of the house's premises. He looked up at her and saw the disgust in her face as she slowly backed away from him. He tried to get up and follow her - but his body didn't agree with him. He was desperate. His mind screaming at him to make her listen.<p>

_Aunt Petunia! It's me - Harry. Something has happened. You have to help me. Please! You have to believe me._

He tried to scream it but all that left his mouth was a more or less pathetic meowing.

Petunia looked down on him and he could see the disgust in her face. If he'd known how much she hated cats he would have got one a long time ago.

"Leave you scrawny beast. You have nothing to get here. Shoo!"

She took a threatening step closer and Harry couldn't help but to back away from her. She turned her back at him and left him laying all alone on pavement looking after her. He didn't know what had happened and he didn't know how to make his aunt understand that it was him. He wanted to cry - this was all so confusing.

He sniffed the air and felt himself overwhelmed with all the scents. He'd never thought that there existed so many nuances of smells. And then he got aware of the noise. So many different sounds from every direction. He felt his ear twitch in every direction trying to find the source of every sound. He could hear cars from streets away; children laughing; people chatting; dogs barking; cats mewling. Everything made it's way to him and made his head hurt. He let out a wail of despair.

He pulled his legs in close to him and curled up in a black ball on the summer warm pavement. His tail found it's way to his face and he pulled in under his chin. He sighed. He had to figure out what to do. But to that he first had to figure out what had happened. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

_The night before had been a terrible night. His uncle had had a horrible day and took it out over Harry. Nothing physical since the threat from Harry's freaky friends still hung over him. But he used words to push Harry's buttons. And when Harry finally reacted he was sent to bed without food. _

_Harry'd been alone on his room since Hedwig was out hunting. He lay on the bed and looked up in to the ceiling. Tomorrow would be his birthday and he hoped that someone would come along and save him from his relatives. They always seemed to come for him around his birthday. So he could only hope that would be the case this year as well since he didn't know for how much longer he could stands his supposed family._

_He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was woken up by a gentle tap on the window. He looked over and saw Hedwig sitting there with a letter in her beak. He smiled and opened the window for her. And along with her came four other owls - one of which he recognized as Ron's fluff ball Pig. The others came from Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasly, Hagrid and Fred and George. And Hedwig carried a letter and present from Remus. All of them wishing Harry a happy birthday. He smiled. So many presents - but none of them had sent him something to eat. His stomach growled and he moaned. Not that he wasn't used to go without food - but he was still hungry._

_After delivering all the gifts the owls left again - including Hedwig who apparently wasn't done hunting. He looked through his gifts. Books from Hermione and Remus; clothes from Mr and Mrs Weasley; a bag to go with last years purse from Hagrid; and, of course joke articles from the twins. _

_He'd started flicking through one of the books he'd got, but soon he started to feel drowsy. The book was put under the bed along with all the other presents and he went back to bed. He pulled the duvet over is head and drifted off, back to the lands of dreams._

_And the next thing he knew he woke up on the floor._

Pulled out of his own thoughts Harry opened his eyes once more. He wished he could remember more. But he can't even remember the title of the book he was looking in before sleep - not even what it was about. He sighed. He needed to get in touch with someone who could help him; someone who always knew - he needed Dumbledore.

He heard a cat meow and suddenly he realized where he could get hold of Dumbledore. There was one person living on this street that was in contact with the headmaster on a regular basis. Harry only needed to go over there and he would get the help he needed.

He uncurled himself and was determent to get his legs to cooperate with him. He stretched every muscle and slowly placed his paws on the pavement. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed upwards. Slowly - not to distract himself - he rose over the ground. He felt his legs shake, but so far he didn't loose balance. And soon he was standing. He swayed a bit but managed to stay upright. The tail was batting around his hind legs and it was a strange feeling - but not totally uncomfortable. He took a few trying steps and tried to coordinate all the legs to move him forwards. It seemed that it was easier than he first had thought.

Slowly he made his way down the road, careful not to walk too fast and not to trip on his legs. He realized that everything looked different from this angle. And even more so with his new sense of sight. His sight was clearer now that it had ever been - even with glasses on. But even though he was curious about everything around him he realized that he was scared - everything was so much bigger than he was. It was bigger than he ever imagined it could be.

A car drove past in high speed and scared him half to death. Had he been walking just a bit faster the car would have hit him. He swallowed hard. The world was a dangerous place for a cat - especially one that wasn't used to being a cat. in his opinion he couldn't get to his destination fast enough.

A short while later he was gazing up on the house he'd always loathed growing up - maybe not as much as his own, but it was a close second. The door was closed and in the windows next to it he saw two cats sitting and looking out. He was pretty sure that they were looking at him. He met their eyes and felt their stare. Quickly he looked away - not wanting to agitate them.

He walked over to the door and realized that he had no idea on how to reach the door bell. It was to high up and he had no desire to try and jump that high when he still struggled with normal walking. He sat down on the step for a moment trying to figure out what to do. He knew that there would be no point in knocking at the door since he was much too small to make enough noise for someone to even hear it. He sighed. Perhaps he should just wait until the door was opened and hope it wouldn't take all day.

He was just about to lay down and wait when he heard a familiar voice from the back of the house. He felt like laughing as he realized that she was outside. He quickly got up and tried to run around back - try being the key word. In the excitement he forgot about his newly acquired legs and ended up with his face in the grass as he tripped on one of his paws. He cursed in his head as he slowly got up and forced himself to calmly walk to the back of the house instead.

On the other side of the house he found Mrs Figg on her knees in one of the flower beds surrounding her patio. He almost wanted to cry at the sight of her. Now he would get some help.

_Mrs Figg._ he tried to say. But all that left him was a short "Meow".

Mrs Figg looked up from what she was doing and looked down at Harry. He tried to smile at her but didn't know how a cat's smile looked like, so he had a feeling it wasn't much of a smile.

"Why hello kitty," she said in that same high pitched voice she always used while talking to her cats. "And who are you gorgeous?"

_It's me - Harry. You have to help me. I have no idea what happened last night and now I'm looking like this. My aunt threw me out and I have to speak with Dumbledore. Please, you have to help me._

Harry ranted on for a while before he realized that she didn't understand him. She looked at him with a smile and he got aware of that all he could hear from himself was a long row off different meows. He fell silent an sat down on the grass.

"Aren't you quite the talker beautiful," she smiled and held out her hand to him.

He could smell the earth on her fingers mixed with that could only be fish. And once more he got reminded that he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. He let out a wailing sound that made Mrs Figg look at him with sadness.

"Are you hungry my dear?" she asked and pulled back her hand.

Harry looked up at her with surprise. Had she understood him? Maybe there was hope still. He got up from the grass and walked up to her. He butted his head against her hand and said _yes._ She smiled down at him before slowly beginning to stroke his back. It felt wonderful.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't take you in. I don't think that the others would like it very much. And besides, a cute thing like you must have a home somewhere. But tell you what," she said and leaned closer to him. "I'll give you something to eat before you continue on your adventures."

She got up from the ground and in to the house. Harry looked after her and wondered what would happen. She had talked about food, so she must have understood what he wanted. If he only could get her to understand that it was him - Harry - and not just some random black cat.

This train of thoughts were soon interrupted when the wonderful smell of fish found him. He closed his eyes and automatically walked over to her. He heard her put down a tray and when he opened his eyes he was looking down at the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen: a plate full of cooked fish. Normally he wasn't a fish person, but at this moment all he could think about was food. Before he could think much more he started to eat.

As the first taste of the fish exploded in his mouth he caught himself off guard and jumped high when he started to purr. Immediately he stopped and looked around. But there was no other cat present, so it must have been himself. He heard Mrs Figg chuckle beside him and realized that it must have looked pretty ridicules. He shrugged and started to eat once more. And yet again he started to purr. But this time he wasn't surprised by it.

Soon the plate was empty and he sat down licking his mouth. It had been one of the best meals he'd had in a long time. He looked up at Mrs Figg that was sitting in a chair beside him.

_Thank you_, he said and heard the "meow" that escaped him.

"You're welcome dear," she smiled back at him.

_Did you just understand me? Do you know what I'm saying to you. Please, tell me that you do. I need your help. I'm desperate._

"My my, you are a talker," she chuckled. "You better run along now kitty, cause I don't think that my own darlings will tolerate you here much longer."

At those words Harry looked towards the door that was open. In the door way sat four cats in different colours and looked at him. He could tell that they were not pleased by having him there but since he'd been so hungry they'd let him stay. And now their patience was running thin. Harry quickly cast his eyes downwards and licked a bit off fish from his paw.

He sighed. He knew that Mrs Figg wouldn't be able to help him. It wasn't his words she understood - it was his actions. He looked up at her with pleading eyes and tried for the last time to get her to see that it was him. But no such luck. She smiled at him and he knew that all he could do was leave.

So he got up and started walking towards the street again. This was a set back, but he could handle it. If he couldn't get help from Mrs Figg he would have to find another way to contact Dumbledore. And the only other way he could think of was to get to the wizarding world. And the closest place he knew of was Diagon Alley. So he left Privet Drive behind him and started his journey towards London.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = cookies and love<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except for the idea and I make no money at all off of it. Everything belongs to the Godess that is JK Rowling.**

**AN: Hello again. It's been a while now since I published last. Sorry about that. But unfortunately life got in the way. Well, life and a tiny writers block.  
>I do hope that you'll like the chapter, and I promise that it won't take as long for the next one to come out.<strong>

**So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat in a small alley way and tried to get some old chewing gum out of his fur. He heard the bus drive off and sighed. The steady flow of people on the pavement was slowly disappearing. He looked around and realised that it must me late. The sun was low on the sky and the streets were emptying themselves. He suppressed a yawn and went back to the task of cleaning his paw.<p>

The day had been long and stressful for him. Harry had never realized just how big the world was and how difficult it could be to be so small. Everything around him seemed to be dangerous and after almost getting run over on five occasions and chased by some dogs he figured out that he couldn't just walk to London. That, and the fact that he still had some troubles coordinating his four legs, made him come to the conclusion that perhaps he should take the bus instead. But with no money, clothes or even a human body it would be difficult. Not wanting that to kill his spirit he made his way to the closest bus stop. He sat down on the grass and waited. Soon people gathered and did the same. So when the bus came Harry kept close to the people and managed to sneak on board without getting seen. He quickly made his way to the back of the bus and hid under one of the seats. He knew that he would never be able to stand on the floor while the bus moved, so he – reluctantly – lay down on the floor. As the bus started to move he could feel the vibrations multiplying throughout his body and he tried to make himself as small as possible to avoid being seen.

It didn't take long before he started to feel sick from the movements and lack of vision of the environment. That – and all the smells and dirt and voices – made him all queasy. He knew that this bus would not take him all the way to London and he prayed to anyone who could understand him that the other ones would be cleaner and quieter.

Hours – and five different buses – later Harry was finally in London. He was almost kicked off of the bus by a driver who'd seen him hiding underneath a seat – a driver that didn't like cats. She had grabbed Harry by the scruff and hauled him out of the vehicle before the passengers could get off. Harry had been hauled almost all the way in to an alleyway and had landed on some old chewing gum.

Harry shuddered. Finally that sticky substance was out of his fur and he hoped that he would never get any more stuck there any time soon. He yawned and looked up at the sky. He had no idea what time it was – only that it was getting late and that he had to hurry to find some help.

He looked around and almost jumped with joy as he recognised where he was. Only a few blocks from where he sat he knew that he could find The Leaky Cauldron. And when he found his way there he would find wizards and witches that perhaps could help him.

He struggled to his feet and calmly walked down the street. Even though he'd been a cat all day he still hadn't really figured out how to work his legs to cooperate with him. As long as he relaxed and concentrated on what he was doing he had no troubles getting anywhere. But as soon as he got stressed or scared or walked to fast he stumbled on his legs and fell. When the dogs had chased him earlier that day he'd thought that they would catch him and have him for dinner. But luckily for him the dog's owner had caught them before they could catch him.

After a while Harry could see the sign that all muggles just walked by without even noticing. The faded cauldron that appeared on the wooden sign made Harry's heart ache. For him it was a symbol for home in just the same way as Hogwarts. The pub was the connection between the muggle world where he grew up and was a nobody and the wizarding world where he belonged and was somebody. And right now he needed to get back to where he was somebody so that anyone could help him back to his human body.

He yawned and sat down outside the door. He realized that there was no way for him to actually open the door in the state that he was in. So he had to be patient.

People walked past him and didn't even spare him a look. They were all heading home after a day at work or whatever they had been doing. Harry studied them with half-hearted interest. Everyone too busy to care about each other. He could hear some of them muttering as they walked by – silently swearing if they bumped into someone else. Harry gave a snort. The mixed smells from everyone's perfumes and after shaves made his nose itch and were threatening to give him a headache. His ears moved on his head in the direction of every sound he heard and he hoped that he soon would hear something that would actually help him get through the door.

Then he heard it. In the distance he heard two voices.

"I can't believe we have to walk all the way. There's muggles everywhere. Couldn't we just have used the floo?" one of the voices said and Harry could hear a distinct whining in the tone.

"Keep your voice down git. You know my house isn't connected. And besides, we're almost there."

Harry's heart jumped in his chest. He didn't know the voices, but there was no mistake that they were wizards. And they were most certainly on their way to the Leaky Cauldron. He jumped to his feet and stood ready.

And sure enough – soon he could see two boys (probably teenagers) making their way towards the pub door. Both were dressed like muggles – but Harry had a feeling that only one of them were actually used to it. The other one looked much too uncomfortable to be used to wearing it.

"Finally," one of the boys said as they came up to the door.

"Shut up Dan," the other one sneered – but Harry could hear the underlying laugh in the words as well.

Dan stuck out his tongue and opened the door without the people walking past noticing anything. Harry smiled and sneaked in before any of the boys could notice him.

Inside the pub Harry felt the distinct scent of butterbeer. Oh how he would like to have one. But he had a pretty good feeling telling him that there was no way that he would get one. He sneaked through the shadows, close to the wall, in hope that no one would see him until he decided to let them.

The pub was fairly empty. Dan and his friend had run up the stairs and disappeared into some room. In the pub itself Harry could only see an old witch sit by a table drinking something steaming. Though Harry had a feeling that it was neither coffee nor tea. And as Harry didn't recognize her he decided to see if he could find Tom anywhere.

Harry left the shadows and walked out on the floor. His ears twitched and he heard someone sweep the floor at the other end of the bar. He hurried there and saw Tom clean up something that looked like a broken plant pot.

_Tom!_ Harry said as loud as he could.

Tom stopped sweeping the floor and turned around. He looked down and met Harry's eyes.

"Sorry cat," he said and got up. "I don't serve animals here. If you want something to drink you'll have to come back in your human form."

_But I can't,_ Harry wailed. _If I could I wouldn't be here!_

"Sorry cat. It's all there," Tom said and pointed to a sign on the wall right next to the counter.

**Two legs or no eggs – service only to those in human form**

Harry looked sceptically at the sign. Why would a bar even need a sign like that?

_Please Tom, I need your help,_ Harry tried again.

But Tom just pointed at the sign and went back to his sweeping.

Harry sighed. It was obvious that he would get no help here. So what should he do now? He sat down on the floor for a moment and tried to gather his thoughts. He had made it this far. A whole day on the road and he'd made it from the unnaturally magic-free Privet Drive all the way to the only wizard pub in London. He was just a stone's throw from Diagon Alley. And there he could find other wizards and witches. He needed to get into the alley.

He left the floor without another word to Tom and found his way to the back door – the same door that Hagrid had brought him through that day in August five years ago. He saw the stonewall and his heart skipped a beat. He let out a cry of joy – he was almost there. But then it hit him: how should he get through? He had no wand so there was no way that he could press the right stone that would open the door way through to the alley.

He swore and looked around. What should he do? He saw some trash cans standing by the wall – and some boxes and barrels on top of them. He followed them with his eyes and thought hard. They led almost all the way up to the top of the wall. With some concentration and skills he might be able to climb all the way to the top.

He looked around once more and realised that if he didn't want to sit by the wall until someone had business to the alley he would have to do something by himself.

He looked up and tried to find the best path. The first step would to get on top of the box closest to the bins. From there he would be able to get to the bin and then there was a barrel just a bit higher. Then it would just be another two boxes before he would be at the top. He could do it.

His heart sped up in excitement of the task before him. It would be easy, he thought to himself. Of course he could do it.

He walked up to the first box and swallowed hard – it was higher than he thought. Under normal circumstances he would have no trouble with climbing these obstacles. But now he was much smaller than normal and couldn't reach as high.

He pushed all thoughts of doubt aside and looked at the box. It was an obstacle – one that he would overcome. He was a cat now – no matter how wrong that sounded and felt – and if there was one thing he knew about cats was that they were good at jumping can climbing. And hopefully his own natural agility would help.

Sitting down his tail started to wag as he tried to calculate the jump. His ears twitched as he made himself ready. Without thinking too hard he pictured himself on top of the box – visualizing it in hopes of it helping him. He felt the tail wag faster as he lay down close to the ground to get the power he needed for his jump. A deep breath. Then another. His back claws dug into the ground and he focused all of his energy to his hind legs. He pushed away from the ground and within seconds he flew through the air towards the top of the first box. He smiled as his success, but it soon changed. As the box came closer he realized that he'd made a crucial mistake – there weren't enough power in his jump. The box came closer, but he was too low to be able to land safely on top of it. Panic washed through him and he brought forward his front legs and took the claws out in hope that he would be able to get hold of the hop of the box and pull himself up on top of it.

The whole jump lasted for only a few seconds – but for Harry it felt like forever. He felt his claws connect with the board on top of the box while the rest of his body slammed into the side of it. All air was hit out of him but still he managed to hold on. His front legs trembled with the effort of keeping him in place as slowly managed to pull himself up.

When he safely had all four paws on the box he sat down and calmed down his breaths. He looked down and smiled – the first obstacle was done. He was now four foot closer to the top of the wall. And as he looked up again he could see that none of the other barrels and boxes demanded such a high jump again. His smile widened – this would be easy.

About half an hour later Harry finally sat on top of the stone wall. He was panting heavily trying to catch his breath. Jumping from box to barrel on the way up had been harder than he thought. More than one time he'd misjudged the distance and simply slammed into the hard surface. How cats could look so graceful when jumping like that was beyond him. But he'd done it – he was on top of the wall and on the other side was the wizarding world. He turned around and looked at it. It was darker outside now than it had been when he'd first entered The Leaky Cauldron. There were some people walking along the street in the alley and he would soon join them.

He looked down to find the easiest way to get there. But what he saw made his heart skip a beat – there was nothing on the other side to dampen his fall. The only thing he could do was jump right down to the ground and hope for the best.

He swallowed hard and looked back to the pub behind him. Perhaps he should jump back down that side and wait at the pub until someone was going to enter the alley. That way he could just walk in next to them.

That thought almost made him want to hit himself. He would not go back. Not when he was this close. He looked down again. Sure, it was a long way down for someone as small as him. But he also knew that cats always land on their feet. He just prayed that that also included people that had been turned into cats.

So without having any time to think too much he took a deep breath and jumped right off of the wall.

The wind rushed around him as the ground came closer. He prayed to anything he could think of and closed his eyes, not daring to see the hard surface that he was sure to hit any second. Millions of thoughts rushed through his mind – most of them of people he loved telling him what a stupid thing he'd just done.

Suddenly he felt his paws connect with the ground. His legs bent by the impact and he fell down. He lay there for a few moments, just breathing. His eyes were still closed and he didn't know if he would dare to open them. He tried to feel through his body – was anything broken? But to his surprise he hardly hurt anywhere. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to stand up. Every muscle in his body responded with joy and soon he was standing. Sure, he felt sore in his legs. But that's what he'd expected after a fall like that.

He looked up at the wall and shuddered. He was thankful that he hadn't thought about it but just jumped. Because the wall looked much taller from the ground and he wondered if he would ever do something that crazy again.

He shook his head and looked around him. He was now in Diagon Alley. And his mission was to find someone that could help him.

He walked deeper in to the alley. Both sides of him consisted of closed shops. He only heard a few people walking ahead of him. But as he hurried up to where they were he heard a soft pop and the place was empty. He sat down and looked around. It was empty – deserted. He sighed.

It was getting darker and darker so he realized that it must be late. He'd come this far and now there was no one there to help him.

Then a thought hit him – he would have to spend the night here. All day he'd been thinking of what he'd do when he found someone that could help him. But not once had he thought that he might fail – that he might be without a place to stay.

He looked back at the wall and thought that he should go back to the pub and spend the night there. The next second he realized that that would be impossible since there was nothing to climb on. He swallowed hard – he would have to spend the night alone in the alley.

He shuddered and for a moment he didn't know what to do. He couldn't think off another time where he'd felt so alone and abandoned. He just wanted to crawl up in a ball and close his eyes – and when he opened them again he would be in his own bed, in his own home, and all of this would just be a dream.

But instead of that he got up. This was not the time to wallow in self-pity. He had to find somewhere that he could sleep. Thankfully it was almost August which meant that the nights were warm so if he had to sleep outside at least he wouldn't freeze.

He walked along the street once more and looked at every building, hoping that he would find some shelter.

As he walked past Madam Malkin's he saw a little gate between that building and the next one. He walked over there and saw that it was a tiny side way leading to a back yard. And as he came there his heart jumped in his chest. He saw a roof sticking out over a patio. And on the patio he saw a chair with what looked like a cushion.

He slowly walked closer to the patio – all of his senses on alert. He could smell another cat somewhere in the area, but he couldn't see anything. Everything looked safe and the closer he came – the calmer he got.

It must have been some old scent he thought to himself as he made his was up along the cushion to the chairs seat.

When he was up he sat down and yawned. It had been a long day and he knew that tomorrow would be longer. But hopefully then he would meet someone that could help him.

He lay down and curled up in a ball. He put this tail around his body and closed his eyes. Without realizing how he did it he started to purr and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I still don't own anything that resembles anything else.**

**AN: Can you believe it? Another chapter up already. I hope that you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>He ran along a deserted corridor. It was dark. His steps echoed from the stone walls. His heart was beating fast – threatening to break out of his chest. From behind him he could hear footsteps. No matter how fast he ran the steps closed in on him. He had nowhere to hide - nowhere to take cover. He tried to run faster but his body was protesting. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it up – but he had to get away from whatever it was that was after him. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he screamed.<p>

Harry sat up as the scream from his dream made its way to the real world. He looked around and saw that it was still dark out. He was still lying on the chair where he'd fallen asleep. He was still safe. And once his breath had calmed down and his heart didn't race in his chest anymore he lay back down and tried to get back to his sleep.

The next time Harry woke up it was because of an annoying ray of light that insisted on shining in his face. He yawned loudly and stretched every muscle. To his big surprise he wasn't as stiff as he had expected to be after lying curled up all night. Then he became aware of the sounds from the street on the other side of the house. It seemed as though Diagon Alley had woken up. He could hear people talking and laughing.

He hurried to get up and stumbled on his tail which made him fall out of the chair and tumble down on the ground. He groaned as he got up more slowly this time – how could he have forgotten to take it slow? Thankfully he hadn't hit himself too much on his way down so he quickly shook off the dirt that had gathered in his fur.

When he came out on the street he sat down for a second just to be able to navigate. The street was more crowded than he'd imagined. With people walking around in every direction he wasn't sure he had the nerve to walk out amongst them to find someone that he knew that could help him. But before he had any more time to think of what to do his stomach made the decision for him – it growled loudly and made it impossible for Harry to ignore it. And when he thought about it he realised that he hadn't eaten since the last morning when Mrs Figg had given him some fish. So his first mission for the day would be to find some food.

He walked slowly along the walls of the stores to stay out of the way from all of the shopping people. He had no troubles staying out of trouble while he tried to figure out the fastest way to get to somewhere that served food.

A sweet scent of smoked beef and cheese invaded his nose and his stomach gave an approving growl. He smiled and decided to follow the scent.

It wasn't long before he stood outside a new shop in the alley. By the scents that emerged from it Harry gathered that it must be an all-around food court. Without thinking he tried to walk in through the front door. But just as his paw was about to cross the doorway it was like he hit an invisible barrier. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get through. But people around him kept walking in and out with no trouble at all. Ha gave off a small whimper as he realised that it must be some kind of charm to keep animals from entering. He hung his head and sat down by the door. Small whimpers left him as his stomach kept complaining to him about his failure.

"Mummy, I think kitteh hungry," a small voice said next to him.

He looked up and saw a girl sitting on a bench next to the door. Next to her a grown woman sat – her mother Harry presumed.

"What did you say Rosie," the woman asked and looked at her.

"I think kitteh hungry," the girl said again and pointed at Harry.

Harry saw his chance and looked up at the women with his saddest eyes. He tried to make every feeling that he'd felt the past day come into show and he topped it off with giving away a close to pathetic mewl. The woman looked down on him and he thought he could see some sympathy in her eyes.

"Well, if you want to share your food with the cat then it's okay. But I will not buy something new to it," she finally said and went back to reading her paper.

The girl smiled and pulled a piece of meat from her sandwich.

"Eat this kitteh," she said and held the meat close to Harry.

His stomach cheered as he closed in on the meat and gave it an experimental sniff. It smelled like it should and before his mind had any complaints to his actions he bit down on it and pulled it out of the girl's hand. He started purring with joy as he quickly finished the piece.

When it was gone he licked his mouth and looked up at the girl again. She giggled and gave him a piece of cheese. She held it down to him – not quite as close as the meat. So he had to stretch to be able to get it – his front paws almost leaving the ground. But he got hold of it and ate it almost as fast as the meat.

After a few more pieces the girl looked down on him and held out her empty hands.  
>"I'm sorry kitteh, but food is gone now."<p>

_Thank you,_ Harry said and got up from the ground.

He heard the mewl leave his lips and he hoped that the girl would understand that he was grateful for her kind gesture. She giggled again and he thought that he'd got the message through.

He turned his back on the girl and her mother and continued to stalk along the walls as he continued on his hunt for help.

After a few minutes of walking he heard the sound of laughter and – for some strange reason – something that sounded like fireworks. The loud booms hurt his ears, but his curiosity got the best of him as he followed the sound.

As he rounded a corner the sight in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks. On the other side of the road – in a corner building – was the biggest joke shop he'd ever seen. There were fireworks coming out of flower pots on each side of a giant wizard with a rabbit in his hat. Over the door Harry saw the name, and as soon as he saw the first W he knew what shop this was – Fred and George Weasley had finally opened their dream shop. Harry laughed – finding help now would be easier than he thought. The twins would know him and they would help him.

He ran towards the shop as fast as he dared without tripping over his legs. The door was open he ran towards it. But the joyous scream got stuck in his throat as he ran head first into another invisible barrier. He tumbled down the stairs and ended up in a tiny black heap next to the door. He wailed in despair as his mission just hit another obstacle. He got up from the ground and decided to sit by the door until someone he knew could come and he could get their attention.

Hours pasted and not a single familiar face showed up. Stranger after stranger entered the shop and came out with what seemed to be awesome products that Harry couldn't wait to try himself. Once he'd seen one of the twins past by the door and he'd tried to yell and get their attention. But his cry for attention had been drowned in the talking from a bunch of kids that entered the shop at that moment.

The more time passed the sadder Harry felt. The hope he'd felt that morning drained from him more and more for every passing hour. He'd reverted to lying down on the ground – but never did he leave the door. Soon, he thought, soon someone had to come by and see him. Someone that would recognize him. He hoped. But a part of his mind kept reminding him that no one even knew that he was a cat – so how would they be able to recognize him? He tried to suffocate that voice, but as the sun sunk lower on the sky it grew stronger and as the shop closed down for the night that voice echoed through every fibre in his body.

He got up from the ground and hurried to the back of the shop. One last chance – if they were closing down then they would have to leave the shop and go home.

But as he got there he realised that he wouldn't be so lucky. There wasn't a single trace of anyone being there and as he looked up to see if anywhere else was open he saw the lights turn on above the shop – someone was still busy in what Harry thought was the office. That meant that it could take hours before they left. So he lay down and decided to wait for them to close up for real and go home.

Sometime during his wait he must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes it was dark outside – and inside the building. He curled up in a smaller ball. It wasn't cold, but he didn't like this back yard as much as the other one. But he knew that if he stayed here there was a chance that he would be able to meet the twins when they came to work the next day.

His legs were pulled in close to his body and he wrapped his tail around his body and stuck the tip of it under his chin. He wasn't able to explain why, but he really enjoyed the feel of his tail on his face. He closed his eyes again and started purring to keep himself from feeling to alone.

* * *

><p>Next day he woke up early. The reason he knew it was early was because there wasn't much sound around him and the sun was still low. He stretched and felt his muscles protest. Apparently it wasn't as good for the body to sleep on hard stone as it was to sleep on a soft chair. He did his best to work out every muscle to keep them from cramping. When he got up he made sure to shake off as much of the dirt as he could. He didn't like the feeling that the dirt in his fur gave him.<p>

After a few minutes he was satisfied with the state of his fur and he sat down to wait for the twins to arrive. He heard a window open somewhere above him and looked up. It was the same window that had been lit the previous night. Harry sighed – did that mean that the twins stayed the night at their office? What was he supposed to do now? For a moment he wondered if he should stay put where he was and hope for either one of the twins to have some business to the back yard. But he knew that it was too much of a wild shot. So instead he moved to the front of the shop and sat down next to the front step. And there he waited.

When the alley was as quiet as it was Harry realised that time passed very slow. He enjoyed the silence, but after a while it became more sedating than calming. He felt restless and wished for the twins to open the store – or at least for more people to arrive.

Suddenly the door next to him opened and one of the twins looked out. Harry gave away a startled yelp and jumped to his feet. Then twin looked down on him and laughed.

"George," he called back into the store. "Looks like we have a queue forming outside."

"What?" Harry heard the George call from inside.

"A cat is waiting for us to open."

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Why would she be waiting outside to get into our shop?"

"How should I know? She's the only cat we know."

"Fair enough."

Harry listened to them go on and he realised just how much he'd missed them both at the end of last year.

_It's not McGonagall,_ he said. _It's me – Harry!_

Fred looked down on him and smiled.

"You can talk all you want cat, but I can't understand a word. You should run along. I bet someone somewhere is missing you."

_They're not,_ Harry said much sadder. _I need you to help me. I need to get hold of Dumbledore. Please – you have to help me._

But Fred just closed the door and Harry let out a desperate wail. Why couldn't they understand him? He'd tried with so many – but no one seemed to understand a single word he was saying.

Harry sighed. If the twins didn't understand him then he would just have to sit here and wait until someone else he knew came along. Someone who could understand him was bound to come. He just needed to be patient.

The alley woke up and people started coming through. The level of the noise grew louder and started to make Harry's head hurt. But never did he leave his place outside of the joke shop. He sat there waiting for someone to come – someone that he knew. He hoped that the rest of the Weasley family would arrive. If he could just get contact with them it would be much easier for him.

His stomach started to growl but at this time he decided to ignore it. He did not want to miss the opportunity for help.

Later that afternoon Harry felt stiff. Sitting on the same spot all day was not very good for the muscles. He knew that – but still he did it – so he wasn't one to complain.

Suddenly he felt a drop fall on his head. He looked up and another drop hit his nose. And just as he realised that the sky had turned grey it opened up and rain started pouring down. In just a few seconds the street emptied as people ran into the closest store to get away from the rain. Harry tried to follow their example – but every store he tried had the same animal repellent charm on the door. Then he remembered – the chair he'd slept on the first night in the alley had a roof over it.

So while his fur got more and more damp he ran as fast as he dared along the street to get to the back yard of Madam Malkin's to get some cover.

Without falling over a single time he made his way to the clothes store. He rounded the building and was soon standing by the patio. But the chair that he'd planned to lay in was already occupied. Another cat – bigger than Harry – was looking at him with a stern expression. The other cat was White with some ginger markings around its ears. Harry sniffed the air and realised that it was the same scent that he'd smelt the first night – this cat must come here often. He moved closer to the patio and saw how the other cat started wagging its tail. Harry wasn't one to really understand cat language but he thought that this might be a good time to tell the cat that he meant no harm.

_I only wish to get some cover,_ he said and took a small step closer.

The other cat narrowed its eyes and hissed at him. Harry swallowed hard and bowed his head.

_Please,_ he pleaded as he moved even closer.

Then everything happened at once. The other cat shot forward faster than Harry had ever seen a cat move. It hissed and hit Harry hard across the face. Harry felt the claws that scratched him and he thought he could feel blood mix with the rain. He cried out more out of chock than pain. Harry almost fell down as he tried to get away – his legs tangled into each other and his face landed in the mud. But even though Harry tried to get away the other cat didn't back down. It continued to assault him with its claws. Harry cried for it to stop – for it to back down. He felt teeth dig into his hind leg as he managed to get to his feet. He turned and gave an experimental hit at the other cat's head. It let go of Harry's leg, and before it had the time to do anything else Harry stumbled to his feet and ran the fast he could from the back yard. He heard the other cat hiss after him as he rounded to corner.

The rain was still pouring down and Harry ran as fast as he could manage to get away from the other cat and to find some shelter. He was running on pure adrenaline.

Soon he felt all energy leave him. His legs didn't want to cooperate with him anymore and he almost fell down. He slowed down and tried to catch his breath. A few feet ahead of him he could see a doorway with a tiny roof. It was the closest to cover he could see so he stumbled there with the little energy he had left. His paws touched the stone step and he felt the last of the adrenaline leave him. He almost collapsed onto it – but he managed to get the rest of his body on top of it. He curled up in a ball and tried not to shake form cold as the rain had managed to penetrate his fur and made its way to his skin. His back leg hurt, his head hurt and he couldn't help but whimper. He wasn't sure if cats could cry or not – but if they could then he was doing it. He was cold, hungry, lost and hurting. He couldn't think of a single time where he'd felt like this before. He started purring to try and keep him from falling too deep into despair.

He was slowly drifting off and felt the pain lessen – not that it was going away, but more like going numb. Then suddenly he heard a voice. It was a voice he recognised – but he was too numb to place it.

"Oh dear. How are you little one?" the voice said. There was a distinct tone of sympathy in the voice.

Harry tried to say something and he thought that a small sound left him.

"Why are you all alone out here in the rain? A gorgeous little think like you should be in the warm comfort of a house in weather like this."

This time Harry knew that he managed to let out a soft mewl. He really wanted a warm home. The person whom the voice belonged to leaned down closer to him and Harry could tell that it was a man.

A hand stroke his back and around his neck.

"Not even a collar," the man said sadly.

He got up again and Harry wanted to protest. The hand had felt warm – and safe. He wanted more of that.

_Please, _Harry whispered. _Don't leave me here._

"I can't leave you here all alone," the man said. "I'll take you home. We can find your owner from there."

He leaned down and Harry felt how his body left the ground. It was so soft and gentle that he immediately relaxed. But as the man held him close to his body he accidently brushed the bite on Harry's leg. Harry whimpered and tried to pull away.

"I'm so sorry. You must be hurt," the man said and changed his grip so he wasn't touching Harry's leg. "Hush little one," he said as Harry whimpered again at the change of position. "I'll just take you home. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry's head was lying against the man's chest and the heart beats sent a calming sensation throughout his body. He closed his eyes and started to purr once more.

"There you go little one," the man smiled. "We're going to take to floo home. It's easier that way."

Harry didn't know where the man brought him but soon he felt warmth wash over him. He heard the roar from a fire and it became warmer.

The man took a firmer hold of him.

"Hold on now little one – we're going home."

There was some silence and Harry guessed that the man was finding some floo-powder. He curled up into a smaller ball to be easier to hold – he didn't want the man to drop him inside the flames.

"There we go," the man smiled again.

There was a loud roar in the flames as the man stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy manor," the man said.

_Oh sh…_ Harry thought as the green flames consumed them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Love<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I still don't own anything. The wonderful J.K Rowling does and she is the one that makes all the money from it as well. But we still love her.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay in update. I kind of got a mean writers block. And I have re-written this chapter more times than I can count. But I do hope that you'll like it.**

**Thank you to all of you that has reviewed this story. I really enjoy hearing your opinons about it.**

* * *

><p>As he tumbled through the floo in the arms of his blond rescuer Harry cursed to himself. How did he not recognise the voice that he loathed so much? And why had the simple touch he was given felt so safe when the person was far from safe? He wanted to pull away, but he knew that if the secure grip on him loosened he would tumble out of an unknown fireplace. For a second he considered to do just that – anything was better than where he was going. But before he had the opportunity to do so they stopped spinning and Harry felt light hit his closed eyes. It got almost quiet around him and he opened his eyes. He was still safely held by strong arms so he was more or less unable to move – but it was not uncomfortable in any way.<p>

The room they had entered was a small and simple room. There were big windows covering the outer wall letting in the sunshine that was now lighting up the entire room. Then there was the roaring fire place that they'd just stumbled out from. And that was all - plain and simple.

"There we go little one," Malfoy said with a smile and stroked Harry's head. "Nothing to worry about."

Harry was about to disagree when the door to the room opened. He quickly looked over and saw a blond woman standing there. Even though it had been almost two years since he last saw her he recognised her as Narcissa Malfoy. She was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a flattering green blouse.

"You're late Draco," she said with a smile and came closer.

"Sorry mother," Draco answered and gave Harry a reassuring pat on the head. "It took a bit longer than expected."

Harry felt Narcissa's eyes fall on him and he tried to make himself as small as possible in Draco's hands.

"And I see you brought company." She raised an eyebrow at him and Harry could feel Draco's heartbeats speed up.

"I had to help him mother. He was all alone and it was raining. And he's hurt." Harry heard the worry in his voice and felt very insecure in this situation – this was not how he was used to see the blond.

But Narcissa only smiled and shook her head.

"So like your father. He too used to bring home strays when he was younger."

Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing – Lucius Malfoy bringing home strays? That was a concept he never thought he had to deal with. Draco too seemed to be surprised by this information.

"Can I keep him?"

"In your room. I don't want him running around the house. You know how I feel about cats and their ability to shed."

"Of course mother. Thank you."

Draco left the room and headed up a big marble stair. This whole situation was so surreal that Harry had troubles grasping what was really going on around him. Draco kept talking to him but Harry didn't really listen. All he registered was that the words sounded very soothing and managed to keep him from panicking. They walked through a corridor where every door seemed to be guarded by a statue of some kind. Moving portraits hung on the walls and Harry felt it like if their eyes were following him – as if they knew who he really was. He shuddered at that thought and tried to make himself as small as he could in Draco's arms.

"Relax kitty," Draco smiled. "We're there any second."

Seconds later Draco stopped outside of a door that was guarded by a silver dragon. Harry rolled his eyes – this could only be Draco's room. The door opened and Draco stepped inside. Harry felt the grip around him loosen and soon he felt firm ground underneath his paws. He let out a mewl of pain as he put his weight on his hind leg.

"I'm so sorry kitty, I didn't mean for you to hurt more," Draco apologised and gave Harry a soft stroke over his head.

Harry shied away and looked around the room – he didn't want to be so vulnerable in this unknown place. He saw a couch by the wall and before Draco had the time to touch him again he limped over to the couch and crawled underneath it. He almost hit his head on the wall and he lay down. His leg was hurting him and he still felt a bit chilly from rain that had penetrated his fur. A shill ran through his body and he curled himself in to an even smaller ball. He kept his eyes on the floor on the other side of the couch and he could see that Draco was still standing by the door. He couldn't see the blonde's face but he thought that he was looking at the couch – that would have been what Harry would have done himself.

"No worries little one," Draco said and Harry could hear a smile in the voice. "I know that it must be scary in a new place. Take all the time you need."

Draco walked across the room and Harry followed his feet with his eyes. Harry swallowed hard, he didn't like being here. He knew that he was on enemy land and that he should be varied and scared. But instead he felt a strange surge of safety – and that scared him more than anything else.

A sudden loud pop made Harry yelp in surprise and he saw the legs of a house elf stand in front of the couch.

"How can Trixie help young master Malfoy sir?" the elf squeaked and Harry grimaced as the shrill tone cut through his sensitive ears. Harry hadn't even realised that Draco had called the elf in the first place.

"I'm don't know if you are aware of the fact that I brought a cat with me home from Diagon Alley," Draco started and Harry could hear that even though the blond was behaving as an authority that he was in fact smiling.

"Trixie is aware of that Master Malfoy sir," the elf squeaked once more. "Minsty was told by mistress and Minsty told Trixie."

Harry uncurled from where he was laying by the wall and carefully crawled closer to the two talking. He wanted to see more and not just relay on his hearing.

"Since you are aware of it I want you to bring four things to my room - one bowl of food fit for a cat in this house, one bowl of water, the cat bed that I know is somewhere in the attic and a litter tray. I also want you to make sure that the food and water bowls are filled three times a day and that the litter tray is emptied at least once a day."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. By the sounds of it it seemed like Draco cared for him. No, he told himself. Draco cares for the cat – not for Harry in person.

"Trixie will do that sir," the elf said and bowed so low that its nose touched the floor.

There was another loud pop and the elf vanished. Once more Harry was unprepared for the sound and yelped before banging his head on the underside of the couch.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked with concern in his voice.

Harry didn't answer but crept back to the wall where the blond would be unable to reach him. He curled back in to a ball but kept his eyes on the floor on the other side of the couch. He could see Draco's feet coming closer to the couch and was more than a little surprised when Draco lay down on the floor and looked at him. A smile lay on the blonde's face and Harry felt insecure.

"I'm going to take care of you now little one," Draco said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry that I can't let you run around the house, but you heard mother: she's not too fond of cats. But I hope that you'll like this room. I think it should be big enough for you."

Harry blinked slowly and crooked his head. Every word sounded genuine and he felt the strange sensation of being home.

Again there was a loud pop and once more Harry jumped high – he did not like the house elf's apparition. Draco frowned and turned to the elf. A sweet scent of food made its way to Harry and he felt his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten since the day before and was hungrier that he's thought. But the fact that Draco was in the room and that he had no idea what was going to happen if he came out made him stay where he was.

"You're scarring the cat," Draco said with a stern voice as the elf put down two bowls on the floor.

"Trixie's sorry sir. Trixie did not mean to scare young master's cat," the elf squealed and banged her head in the wall.

Harry curled up closer and tried to shut out the sounds of the elf abusing herself. It made him think of Dobby and the way he'd punished himself all the time. And Harry couldn't help but let out a helpless mewl.

"Stop that," Draco sighed. "From now on, whenever you have business to my room you are to use the door. Apparate to the hall and walk in through the door. I will not have you scaring the cat half to death every day."

"Of course young master sir. Trixie will use the door, not apparate. Trixie must not scare young master's cat."

"Good," Draco said and Harry could hear the strain in his voice – was he loosing patient with the squeaky elf? "No continue with what you were doing and leave."

The elf bowed and left the room through the door.

"I'm sorry kitty," Draco said and seemed to be settling down on his own bed. "I didn't know she would scare you."

Draco let out a sigh and some unspoken words hung in the air.

The wonderful scent from the food bowl surrounded Harry and he didn't know how much longer he could stay under the couch before his stomach would take charge of him and make him go and eat. He sniffed the air and could almost taste the salmon that occupied the bowl. There were something else as well, but Harry couldn't make out what it was.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened slowly.

"Mistress is wanting young master Malfoy to come down for dinner," another shrill elf voice announced.

"Tell mother I'll be down in a moment," Draco said and the door closed again.

Harry followed the blonde's feet as they moved towards the door. But before the door opened Draco seemed to turn towards the couch.

"I'll leave you a little while. I hope that you'll find the time to eat some – you look like you need it. I'll be back soon again."

The door opened and Draco disappeared through it. It closed and Harry could hear steps disappear down the hall. He was alone. For a moment he stayed just where he was – Draco might still come back. But soon the thought of food consumed him and he uncurled and crawled out from underneath the couch.

Before he left the shelter he had he glanced through the room to make sure that no one else was there. But he was alone. The sight of the room made his eyes go big. Since he'd become a cat and shrunk quite a lot his perception of the world was not the best – but this single room looked like it was bigger than the Dursley's entire house. And it seemed to contain just about every item of furniture that one would need.

Though Harry didn't have much time to ponder the interior of Draco's room as the food became his primary thought. He limped across the floor up to the opposite wall where the elf had put down the food.

As he came up to the bowl he could almost not keep back another eye-roll when he saw that the bowl was of silver – he wouldn't be surprised if it was the finest silver out there either. But the content was what took over Harry's mind as soon as he saw it. It felt like one of the most beautiful sights Harry had ever seen - cooked pink salmon mixed with mashed potato and some kind of vegetable. It made him purr even before he started eating. And after the first bite he realised that it tasted even better than it looked.

Before he knew it Harry had finished the meal and was licking the bowl clean. The food was just what he'd needed. He sat down and licked his mouth a few times just to be sure he didn't miss a single piece. He was still purring – but now it was a content tone to the sound and he repressed a yawn. He was so full and that made him tired.

He looked down on his paws and realised that they had small traces of salmon on them, and he couldn't have it like that. So he started to clean his paw and was soon all consumed in getting himself clean. He was so consumed that he didn't even register that the door to the room opened and closed. Not before he saw a pair of feet come in to his field of vision. He stopped cleaning his fur and looked up only to see Draco stand over him and smile.

"I knew the food would get you out little one," he smiled and bent down to pet Harry.

But Harry didn't want any of that and stumbled to his feet and back away from the more than likely gentle touch. He never took his eyes from Draco's and for a second he thought something resembling hurt flash through the blonde's eyes. But it was gone the moment he saw it so he couldn't be sure.

"Okay," Draco said and held up his hands in surrender. "I won't pet you until you let me, I promise."

_Thank you_, Harry said and surprised himself by actually talking to the other boy

The mewl that left him made Draco chuckle.

"Good, then we're on the same page," he smiled and walked over to his desk by the window. "You'll have to excuse me now kitty but I have some homework to do."

Harry looked at his back for a moment and crooked his head. It almost seemed as if Draco had understood him. _That's what you thought with Mrs Figg as well,_ an annoying voice in the back of his head told him. But the voice was right. Most likely was that Draco had only understood the meaning from his body language. Harry sighed and limped back to hide underneath the couch. He let out some small whimpers as he put pressure on his leg and walked as slowly as he could.

"I don't want you to be in pain," Draco said and Harry looked up.

The other boy was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"If it's not better in the morning I'm taking you to a healer."

Harry couldn't supress the shiver than ran through his body. He wondered if a healer would discover who he was. Would they know that he was not a real cat, but in fact stuck in that form for some reason? He didn't know and with Draco as his saviour he didn't want to find out. So he hoped that his leg would feel better the next day.

He crawled back underneath the couch and lay down. He put his tail around his body and rested his chin on top of it. He lay there and kept a watchful eye on Draco – he didn't want to be caught off guard.

Harry must have fallen asleep on the floor because the next thing he knew Draco came out from what could only be a bathroom and was dressed in night robes. Harry blinked a few times and realised that it had gone darker.

Draco crawled up in to his bed and Harry could hear how the blond crept down underneath the duvet.

"Good night kitty," Draco said in the direction of the couch. "Sleep tight."

Then the lights turned off and the room was filled with darkness.

Harry lay still for a while and listened to Draco's breaths and soon he could hear them go deep and knew that the other boy had fallen asleep. He blinked a few times more to get used to the dark and realised that he had almost perfect vision even in this darkness. The slight simmer from the moon outside slipped through a gap in the covering curtains and that soft light was just enough for Harry to navigate. Never before had he realised how much light there was even in the darkness.

He made his way out from underneath the couch. A soft scent of food told him that the bowl had been refilled, but he wasn't hungry so he ignored it and decided to instead take a little tour throughout the room. It was big and there were so many places to hide. And Harry knew that he should try and find them all so that he could at least have that advantage if something should happen.

Harry soon realised that he'd been exaggerating earlier when he thought the room was bigger than the Dursley's house. That wasn't the case, but the room was big. The big bed that the sleeping Draco now occupied was the biggest piece of furniture in the room and also the most dominant. Then there was the couch under which Harry had been hiding all day. It was bigger than he thought, but not that much bigger than normal. And he could see both the desk where Draco had done his homework and a huge bookcase next to it. The door from with Draco had emerged a while ago was on the same wall as the bed and the door was open. But Harry felt no need to explore the bathroom at this time – he preferred to admire the tasteful decoration of the bedroom itself instead.

He sat down for a moment and looked around. He didn't like being on the floor. Everything around him was so big and he was so small – it made him feel vulnerable. He needed to gain some height. He looked around the room and settled on the bookcase by the desk. If he could just get up on top of that he would feel so much better.

So he walked up to the desk and tried to judge if it was worth the pain it was very likely to cause him. He looked back to the couch and decided that he could not spend the rest of the night underneath it – he needed height.

Ha pushed back a bit on his injured leg and tried out if he would be able to climb all the way up to the top of the bookcase. All the pressure sent shocks of pain throughout his body and he seriously doubted that he would make it the whole way. But even half way would be better than the floor.

He pushed back on his hind leg in earnest and jumped up on the chair by the desk. He bit back a howl of pain as he managed to land with most of his weight on the injured leg. He panted hard trying to get the pain under control. He wouldn't be able to make it all the way.

Soon his felt the pain fade and he decided to make the next jump before he changed his mind and let the pain stop him. It wasn't a long jump and he managed to make a new landing without hurting himself more. But the pain from pushing away from the chair was rolling though him in waves.

He sobbed and looked around him. This was high enough for the moment. If he made any more jumps he wouldn't be able to bite back his howls and whimpers and he knew that he would wake Draco up if that happened. Instead he looked down on the desk and saw a big pile of parchments that could substitute for bed at this time. He walked over slowly without putting down his hurt leg at all.

The parchment's smelled nice and Harry curled up on top of them. He made himself in to a tiny black ball of fur with his tail under his chin. He kept an eye on the bed and felt his ears twitch when Draco gave away a loud snore. He smiled and purred himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Love<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except for this idea. It's JK Rowling that makes the money of the world - and unfortunately I'm not her.**

**AN: Hello you all. I'm back. Sorry for taking such time to update - but life got in the way. You know how it is sometimes.  
>I would like to say a huge thanks to all of you who left a review. I love hearing what you think about it. As long as you keep reviewing I will keep updating.<strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry slowly woke up and felt the warmth around him. His ears twisted around to pick up some indication as to where he was. But all was quiet. He felt the somewhat soft material he was lying on – it didn't feel all that uncomfortable. He suppressed a small yawn and at that same time he picked up on a low chuckle. His eyes shot up and he found himself looking into Draco Malfoy´s silver eyes. The blonde boy was still lying in his own bed. When he saw that Harry was awake he smiled.<p>

"Good morning kitten," he said. "Did you sleep alright?"

Harry crooked his head and looked back at the blonde while raising an eyebrow – did he really expect an answer?

"You snore," Draco smirked and Harry couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

_So do you,_ he answered with a mewl and looked offended.

"But then again," Draco continued and stretched out more in the bed. "So do I. Or at least that's what my dorm mates have been telling me all these years."

He chuckled again and Harry looked at him curiously. Was the blonde able to understand him? He didn't want to think that he was and then be disappointed to realise that it was nothing but a coincidence. So instead he pushed that thought far back into his mind and yawned.

"I need to give you a name little one," the blonde said when Harry had closed his mouth. "I can't keep calling you kitten or little one much longer, can I?"

For a moment he looked at Harry in silence and Harry could almost hear the wheels in his head turning with the effort of coming up with something.

"I could call you Ebony," Draco mused.

Harry looked at him sceptically but Draco just continued talking.

"But that sounds too feminine…and so does Emerald…"

_Too right it does,_ Harry said but the blonde didn't seem to notice him talking.

"Or I could name Shadow. Shadow…hrm…that sounds nice." He tasted the name a few times and looked pleased, but that soon turned into a frown.

"No. It's too long. I'd just end up calling you Shay or something stupid like that. Nightmare is too long as well. I want to give you a name that suites your looks. I know, I can call you Bla…on the other hand no," Draco got quiet for a moment and Harry realised that he'd been thinking about the name _Black._ He swallowed and was glad that the other boy decided against it.

"That name has too many bad memories – even if it is a family name. No, it doesn't work."

He looked over at Harry again and crooked his head.

"This was harder than expected. You need a name."

Harry sighed and yawned again. This would take all day. He still felt tired and put his head down on the parchments again. He half closed his eyes and relaxed – he still wanted to keep at least half an eye on the blonde that continued on his musing.

"What else can be associated with the dark? Oh, I know: Nox. That is easy enough to say and it fits you really well. What do you say kitten?"

Harry realised that Draco was talking directly to him and looked over to the bed.

"Do you like the name Nox?"

_Nox? _ Harry tasted the name a few times and found that it wasn't all too bad. He gave an approving mewl and Draco smiled at him.

"There we go. That wasn't too hard now, was it Nox?"

Harry almost smiled at his enthusiasm but reminded himself that it was still Draco Malfoy. Suddenly Harry didn't feel all that safe where he lay. He was still in the Malfoy Manor which only held threats to him. That thought made him realise that he lay in an open place and that he didn't have a good enough view of his surroundings. He wanted to get back to underneath the couch – at least there he couldn't be reached without his permission.

With the thoughts of the couch he tried to get up. But as soon as he pushed back with his hind legs he let out a painful mewl - he'd forgotten about the injury.

"Alright, that's it Nox," Draco said and sat up. "I'm taking you to the healer. I don't want you to be in pain."

Harry bit back another mewl and managed to get up before Draco had the time to leave his bed. The blonde boy made his way over to the desk, but Harry didn't want to be touched. So before Draco came over to him he jumped down onto the floor. He knew it would hurt, but the pain that shot through his body as he connected with the floor was more than he'd imagined. He whimpered as he limped his way over to the couch. He could feel Draco's eyes upon him all the way but he wasn't in the mood to think about that. He was in pain but he didn't want to go to the healer.

Once he'd crawled back underneath the couch and safely curled up against the wall he looked out across the floor to see what happened. He saw Draco walk up to the couch and go down on his knees and lay flat on the floor. Harry saw that the blonde has pulled on a sweater and he could see worry in the boy's eyes.

"I'll be back in a moment Nox," he said and Harry could see that there was more that he wanted to say. "I don't want to see you in more pain."

Then he got up and Harry heard how he left the room. The door closed and Harry listened closely to the footsteps that disappeared along the corridor. When he couldn't hear them anymore he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

For a second he wondered if there was anywhere he could hide so that Draco wouldn't find him and take him to the healer. But he quickly came to the conclusion that there was nowhere for him to hide. He made a small movement and whimpered as pain shot through him again. He wouldn't be surprised if the wound had become infected. If it were up to him he wouldn't move at all until it healed.

As soon as that thought had crossed his mind his stomach rumbled. He sighed. He could smell the fresh food in the bowl by the other wall. It had been refilled sometime during the morning while he was still asleep. He cursed to himself that he hadn't noticed that someone had entered the room without him noticing.

Soon he heard the door open again and he could see Draco's feet stop just in front of the couch. Something was put down on the couch – Harry could hear the feathers in the couch creaked.

The blonde's feet left and Harry saw how he walked over to the closet across the bed. He could hear it open and he could only guess that Draco was putting on some new clothes. But Harry was more curious about what had been put on the couch. He thought about moving out and have a quick look while Draco was occupied with his clothes – but before he had the time to even think twice about moving he saw Draco's knees on the other side of the couch. Harry curled up closer to the wall and tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Alright Nox," Draco said as he lay down on the floor. "We are going to go on a little trip."

He smiled at Harry and stuck his arm in underneath the couch trying to reach Harry. Harry let out a small hiss and batted at the hand with his paw.

"I just want to help you." Draco looked apologetically at him and Harry felt the fingers brush his fur.

He hissed again and batted harder at Draco's hand. He saw a flicker of pain run over the other boy's face and he realised that he'd used his claws.

_Don't touch me,_ he hissed again and barred his teeth.

"You're coming out of there whether you want to or not," Draco said with determination and took hold of Harry's fur.

Then he started to pull his arm closer to him and Harry felt how he was removed from the wall. He mewled and hissed in distress at being dragged out into the room, but there was nothing he could do – Draco's hold was too firm for him to break away from.

"Calm down beauty," Draco soothed as Harry was out in the open again.

He grip on his fur loosened and he started to fight against the hold. The pain was temporarily forgotten as he squirmed around in an effort to get free. Suddenly there was a hand on the scruff of his neck and he felt how the other hand let go. In a second he stilled and his body grew limp in the hold.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled and got up from the floor. "I don't want you to hurt yourself more."

Harry looked up at him – hurt and offended by the treatment. He wanted to keep fighting but there was something in him that told him that when held in the scruff of his neck he should keep still. He looked over at the couch and saw a basked standing there. And he realised that Draco was about to put him in there. The basket looked small and he didn't want to be put into something that small and probably be locked into it as well. A distressed whimper left him and he felt Draco still in his movements.

"I'm just going to put you in the basket Nox," Draco soothed again. "It's safer for you to travel with the floo if you're safely seated in it. That way I won't risk losing you through the wrong chimney."

_You just don't want me to escape,_ Harry mumbled and heard the displeased mewls that left him.

"It doesn't matter what you think, I don't want to risk your safety just because you're stubborn."

And with that Harry was shoved down in the basked before he had time to react. As soon as Draco's hand left him he tried to leave the basket, but there seemed to be an invisible lid over it. It seemed like a cruel joke that he was able to see everything above him as if being free but not being able to reach it. And with the basked smaller on the inside than he thought he was close to panic.

_Please, _he begged. _Let me out. I don't want to be here. Please._

The basked moved and Harry saw that Draco had taken hold of the big handle that went across the top and lifted the basket from the couch.

"You just keep calm now," he smiled with a worried hint to his voice. "You'll be out of there in just a little while."

As they left the room Draco kept saying calming words to him but Harry had stopped listening. Instead he curled up against the basket's wall and started purring to keep himself calm. He didn't understand why, but the purring kept him grounded – kept him from panicking.

Draco didn't stop until they were in the same room that they had landed in when they came through the floo the previous day. But before Draco stepped into the fireplace there was a soft voice that spoke to him from behind.

"Where are you going Draco?"

Harry recognised Narcissa's voice.

"I'm taking Nox to the healer mother," Draco said and Harry felt how they turned around.

"You've named him Nox?"

Harry could hear the smile and almost hear the lifted eyebrow.

"Yes, I thought it suited him."

"It does."

"He's hurt and I don't want him to be in pain."

The worry in his voice sounded genuine and Harry knew that he meant it.

"Of course. Do you have money with you?"

"Yes mother."

"Good. See you in a while then."

"Okay. See you soon."

Draco turned back to the fireplace and stepped inside. Harry closed his eyes and purred louder to keep the traveling as far away from himself as possible.

"St George's," Draco said and Harry felt how the green flames consumed them.

As soon as the world stopped spinning and wave of new scents hit Harry. He couldn't identify them all but he was quite sure that they came from different kind of animals. He felt how Draco started walking and the scents became stronger. He also heard so many different sounds and noises that it was hard to hear anything at all – everything just became a blur.

Then Draco stopped and a woman asked who he was.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm here to see Healer Fox."  
>"I see," the sweet voice said again. "Just follow this corridor straight ahead to the feline ward and sit down and wait. Healer Fox will be with you as soon as she can."<br>Draco didn't give an answer to that but started walking. Harry curled closer to himself and prayed to anyone who wanted to listen that they wouldn't find out who he was. Sure, he wanted to get help and get back to his usual body – but he didn't want the help of Draco Malfoy. And if it was found out who he was Draco was more than likely to turn him in to the death eaters and Voldemort – and then it would be bye, bye Potter.

Draco must have noticed his fear because he'd started speaking soothing nonsense again. Harry didn't really listen to the words but he had to admit that the tone of the voice was calming, and mixed with his own purrs it kept him calmer than he thought possible in this situation.

He didn't know for how long Draco walked but suddenly he found the basket being put down. He opened his eyes and looked up. He could see Draco leaning over the handle of the basket and looking down on him. A soft smile lay on his lips and he was just about to say something when a woman called his name. He got up and they walked into another room.

When they came in to the room Harry wrinkled his nose and sneezed. He didn't like the scent of this room. It was almost as if there wasn't any scent – like someone had cleaned the room of any traces of recognition. All he could scent – except a faint human scent – was something that reminded him of alcohol. He quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't like this room one bit.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm Healer Fox. What can I do for you today?"

The basket was put down on a hard surface and Harry looked up. All he could see was a white ceiling.

"My cat is in pain. I need you to help him." Once more Harry was surprised of the worry in the voice. He wondered how long it would take before he would get used to it.

A hand was suddenly put down in to the basket and Harry shied away. He mewled softly in a plea to be left alone. But instead of being lifted out of the basket the hand slowly started to stroke his fur.

"Hello beautiful," a soft female voice said. "I'm Healer Fox and I'm going to help you. I won't hurt you, I promise. May I lift you out of the basket?"

Harry calmed down when the woman spoke to him and he relaxed into her touch. She made him feel safe, so when she asked if she could pick him up he started to purr and let himself be lifted up.

"Such a good boy," she smiled and held him close for a moment.

He was held close to her heart and could hear it beat. And the hand that scratched him behind his ear was sinful. He relaxed even more and almost forgot where he was. Then suddenly the magic was broken when he heard Draco's voice.

"I haven't been able to do that yet." Harry could hear the pout on the voice and smiled – he didn't know that Malfoys pouted.

"Have you had him long?" the healer asked and continued to stroke Harry's fur.

"I found him yesterday. He's a stray. I named him Nox," Draco answered and Harry thought that he could detect some jealousy in the voice.

"I see," the healer said.

While continuing to pet him she slowly put Harry down on the same metal table where the basket was. He whimpered a bit at the loss and also a bit from pain as his leg accidently bumped into her body.

The table was cold and Harry curled back into a ball to keep warm and safe – but the calming hand never left his body.

"He doesn't look like a stray," he healer said and Harry could feel two sets of eyes upon him.

"I know. I wonder if someone misses him…"

The hand stopped stroking Harry's fur and the hand left his back. He suddenly felt lost and alone laying there on the table.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly heard Draco say.

He opened his eyes and saw that the healer had taken out a wand. He whimpered and tried to shy away again. But the healer whispered something he couldn't hear, but it made him feel safe again.

"I'm just going to gather his general stats in a journal so I know how to proceed. I'm not going to hurt him," the healer answered and Harry saw her wave the wand over him.

Seconds later he saw a parchment in her other hand. She put away her wand and started stroking his fur once more.

She looked down on the parchment in her hand and Harry could see a small wrinkle form on her face. It also seemed as if Draco noticed the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked and came closer.

Harry looked up at the blonde and saw him struggle with himself to keep his hands away from Harry's fur. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw it – the boy apparently remembered his promise from the day before.

"He's two years old," the healer said and Harry heard concern in her voice.

"Isn't he too tiny to be two years?"

"Yes he his. But the stats showing his malnutrition might be the reason for that."

Harry sighed – at least they hadn't found out who he was. And the news about him suffering from malnutrition wasn't shocking. Harry's always known that the childhood and summer starvings would show one way or another.

"What?" Draco's voice cut through Harry's musings.

"It looks like he hasn't been treated well wherever he's come from. That might be the reason he left."

"Can you do anything to cure it? Can I?"

"Of course Mr Malfoy," the healer seemed to smile through his concern. "I would have given him a nutritious potion, but with the infection in his body he would not react well to it. So what I can suggest it that you make sure that he eats properly. Be sure that he eats three times a day. But only three times a day. Have specific times when you feed him and don't give him anything in between meals. Since he probably haven't eaten well in the past he might overeat when there's food in the tray."

"What should I feed him?"

"Fat fish, vegetables and protein – preferably potato or rice."

Harry licked his mouth – that sounded like a wonderful diet to be on. And if what he'd received the day before was anything to go at then he knew that he would only get really good food, especially now if Draco knew that he needed it.

"Of course. He lives with me and only the best is good enough for a Malfoy," Draco said and managed to sound both concerned, offended and arrogant in one go.

Harry snorted – it was just like he'd thought.

"Good," The healer continued and put down the parchment. "And also, before you leave I would like for you to book a new appointment in the reception. I want you to come back here in three weeks so that I can make sure that this little beauty is going in the right direction with his stats. Okay?"

Draco nodded.

A second later Harry felt a soft hand stroke his fur again and he looked up and saw the healer smiling back at him. He saw concern in her eyes and knew that it was because of what she'd seen in the journal she'd created. He wasn't too bothered with the concern – as long as it wasn't pity. He didn't like it when people pitied him.

The soft hand stroke along his back and he felt himself relax into the touch, and before he knew it he was purring. The healer chuckled softly and started to scratch him behind one of his ears – Harry felt as if he was in heaven.

"Alright beauty," she said with a soft voice. "I'm going to have a look at the wound that is causing you pain. It might hurt, but I want you to keep calm. Can you do that for me?"

Harry knew she didn't expect an answer and he was very aware of the fact that yes, it would hurt and no, he would not be able to keep as calm as she would want. But he took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst.

"Good boy," she smiled and let her hand stroke back along his back.

Harry could feel how she closed in on his injured leg and couldn't help but tens up in fear of what would come. He was used to pain from all of the things he'd been through during his younger years – but that didn't mean that he liked it and wouldn't fight against it if he could.

He heard how she spoke soothing words to him to keep him thinking of something else, but the hand on his body was too hard to ignore.

The soft hand moved down from his back and down his side and his thigh. A finger ghosted over the wound and Harry couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him – it hurt. He wanted to pull his leg away from the hand but knew that it would be impossible.

The hand was joined by another that took hold of his leg to keep him still as the first hand moved the fur around to find the wound. Harry fought against the hold. The pain shot through him but he didn't really care. He didn't like to be held like that and he didn't like the pain that followed. Once more he felt that he just wanted to run away and hide – but he couldn't get anywhere.

He whimpered and mewled trying to beg the healer to let him go. He looked up at Draco with his biggest eyes and pleaded him to help. But Draco just looked back at him sadly and whispered some soothing words.

Seconds later both hands left his body and Harry couldn't help himself but moved closer to the basket – away from the healer. He curled into a ball and wrapped his tail around him. He tried to make himself as small as possible and hid the parts of him that they could take hold of.

"I'm sorry Nox," the healer said and tried to pet him – but Harry shied away from the touch. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but in order to heal you I have to know what kind of injury you have."

"Can you help him?" Draco asked and Harry could hear an almost inaudible tremor in his voice.

"Of course," the healer said and smiled at him. "The pain comes from a bite he's received that has become infected. I can take away the infection and heal the wound. But he will probably still feel some pain for a few days – but not so much that it will bother him. And he will most likely be very tired at least for the rest of the day. The infection and wound will be gone, but the body's defence against the infection will linger and it will take a lot of his energy to make it go away."  
>"Can't you do anything about that? A potion or something?"<p>

"I'm afraid not. I have a potion but that would react badly with his lack of nutrition. It would make him sick – and that is something we want to avoid in his current state."

Harry's head was hidden behind his tail so he didn't see what was happening – but his ears kept flicking back and forth between the two humans present. He knew that Draco wanted to complain some more – and probably try to pay for some other answers. But the blonde kept quiet. Harry smiled and wondered how often that happened. Then he heard a wand being drawn and he felt more than heard or saw how it was pointed at him. A hand was placed on his back and calmly stroke him and he knew it was to keep him calm and grounded.

Then he heard a silent charm being whispered and he felt himself being surrounded by something soft and warm. He looked up slightly and saw that there was nothing surrounding him – just a feeling. Then all the warmth sought out the wound in his leg. The warmth became intense and it started burning. He let out a small whimper and the hand on his back started stroking him soothingly as soft words accompanied it.

The heath intensified and Harry wanted to pull away, but was unable to move. Then he felt as if something was drawn out of his leg. The warmth seemed to shoot out of his skin and pull something with it. He screamed in pain. The hand and words tried to keep him calm but all he wanted to do was to cry and hide.

But seconds later it was gone. The pain and the warmth had left him and he felt boneless. He lay still and breathed heavily as he tried to regain control of himself again. The hand was still on his fur and stroked him softly. He looked up with half an eye and saw the healer smiling down at him. Slowly he turned his head and saw Draco standing on the other side of the table and he looked paler than usual.

"It's over now beauty," the healer said – but Harry didn't know if she was speaking to him or to Draco.

She picked him up carefully and held him to her chest again. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed to the beating of her heart. He hardly noticed the hand that stroke over the leg that had caused such pain just a moment ago. Then he was gently put back down into the basket where he curled up against the wall and started to purr.

He heard how the healer started to talk to Draco, but he didn't really listen to what was being said – he felt too tired to care. So instead he closed his eyes and felt himself drift off to sleep.

Harry felt how someone was taking hold of him and the firmness below him disappeared. He opened his eyes and realised that he was gently lifted out of the basket. He yawned and blinked a few times. Everything around him was green and seconds later he was put down on something so soft that it could only be heaven.

"You should keep sleeping Nox," Draco said softly and smiled at him. "Then you will feel much better."  
>Harry had to agree that sleeping on this soft material would certainly make him feel better. He wiggled a bit to get deeper into the softness and he heard Draco chuckle. He resisted the urge to stick out his tongue – he was much too comfortable.<p>

He was just about to close his eyes again as he felt his stomach clench. Then he remembered that he'd forgotten to eat before being taken to the healer. And now his stomach was protesting. But Harry didn't want to get up to eat – he was too tired for that. As his stomach growled he let out a small mewl and asked it to be quiet.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked and sat down next to him.

_Hungry,_ Harry mewled and curled up tighter.

"I see," Draco said and left the bed for a moment. "You didn't eat your breakfast."

The bed dipped again and Harry could feel the wonderful scent of fish. He uncurled a bit while debating with himself whether he should move closer to the food or if he should let the food come to him. Thankfully he didn't have to think too much about it as he saw Draco's hand come closer – and in that hand he saw a big piece of fish.

The hand stopped a few inches from Harry and he groaned at the prospect of having to move. But the scent was too alluring to ignore. He moved a little bit closer and sniffed suspiciously at the piece of fish. It smelt even better up close and he gave it a few testing licks before he sunk his teeth into it.

"Just so you know, I normally don't approve of eating in bed," Draco chuckled as he let go of the fish so that Harry could swallow it. "But seeing as you're technically still sick I'll make an exception," he continued and gave Harry another piece of fish.

Harry happily accepted every piece that he was offered and it wasn't until he let out a small burp of contentment that he realised that he'd eaten a whole meal from the blonde's hands. He looked up shyly and saw Draco smile back at him.

"I take it that you're full," the blonde said and left the bed. "I'm going to leave you alone now, so I suggest that you get some sleep."

Harry blinked at the other boy and started to lick his paws. He'd just eaten and it seemed like a good idea to clean them. He had to supress a smile as he went through the process of cleaning. Here he was – sitting in Draco Malfoy's bed and cleaning himself – and he realised that it felt quite nice. So far the only thing that had happened was that Draco had showed him just how much he cared. Sure, Harry was a cat and that was what Draco thought of him. But he still felt more at ease than he'd done in a long time. Maybe being rescued by a Malfoy wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Love<br>**


End file.
